The present invention relates generally to the field of materials recycling and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for opening plastic refuse bags containing recyclable materials.
Due to heightened concerns regarding resource conservation and environmental problems, the popularity of and need for materials recycling has greatly increased over the recent years. Consequently, numerous states and communities across the country have implemented mandatory refuse recycling programs. These programs all result in several recyclable refuse materials (e.g., glass, metal, plastic, paper, etc.) being separated from non-recyclable materials and recycled. However, the programs themselves often vary. For example, a common recycling program requires individuals to separate recyclable and non-recyclable materials before refuse collection. A second program utilizes different refuse collection days--one refuse collection day for recyclable refuse materials and a second refuse collection day for non-recyclable materials. A third type of program does not require individuals to separate recyclable and non-recyclable refuse materials. Rather, the refuse is collected and the recyclable and non-recyclable refuse materials are separated at a processing facility.
Regardless of the recycling program, plastic refuse bags are typically used to store and transport refuse. These plastic refuse bags must be opened to sort the recyclable and non-recyclable materials contained therein. At least two methods are presently used to open plastic refuse bags.
The first method utilizes a Trommel screen for opening plastic refuse bags. A Trommel screen consists of an open-ended, barrel-shaped screen having a number of blades attached to the inside wall thereof. As a conveyor transports refuse bags through the Trommel screen, the screen rotates and thereby causes the blades to lift and tear the refuse bags. Unwanted materials such as dirt, stones, etc. pass through the small screen holes in the Trommel screen, while the remainder of the refuse continues along the conveyor and is processed. While the Trommel screen has been satisfactorily used to open plastic refuse bags, the shape and rotation of the blades often causes them to throw and break recyclable materials (i.e., glass bottles and the like).
The second method uses a series of slowly rotating tines to open the refuse bags. The tines are positioned along the sides of a refuse bag conveyor. As the bags pass alongside the tines, the tines open the bags and cause the bags and their contents to be dumped onto the conveyor for subsequent processing. As with the Trommel screen described above, the rotating tines often break recyclable materials. Also, plastic refuse bags frequently become "hung up" on the rotating tines, which periodically requires the conveyor to be shut down and the plastic bags removed from the tines.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a novel apparatus and method for opening plastic refuse bags.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for opening plastic refuse bags which does not break recyclable materials.
It is still another object of the present invention to increase the efficiency and cost-effectiveness of refuse facilities.
It is yet another object of the present invention to facilitate the recycling of recyclable materials and to aid the marketing of products made from recycled materials.